Rose Shepard
Of the multitude of John/Jane Shepards that exist, Rose Shepard is the current incarnation who has found her way into the multiverse. She hails from a Mass Effect Galaxy where the Rachni Queen is dead, the Citadel Council has been taken over by humans with Udina at the helm, and Cerberus controls the still-intact Collector Base. Her player is one of the head admins of the forum, otherwise known as Cracky. Background Rose was born on Mindoir on April 11, 2154. Mindoir was a small but prominent human farm colony in the Attican Traverse, which pretty much put them on the frontier of Alliance and Council-controlled space. She was the first of two siblings - the second being a younger sister by the name of Jane - and was the daughter of results-driven father and disciplinarian mother. Then came the slavers. On a brisk morning in 2170, a group of Batarian slavers assaulted the colony, made short work of the rent-a-cops and poultry defense forces present, and proceeded to pillage and rape. Nearly the entire colony was either killed or captured within hours, and many of those who had not been killed wished they had been, as the Batarians utilized painful cranial implants to subdue their new slaves and torture the people who they decided were to useless to keep. Many people, including Rose's parents and little sister, were incinerated by chemicals far superior to Napalm, as they tried to flee from their home. Rose, who was out in the fields at the time, was forced to watch as her family ran out of their house while quite literally burning to ashes. She fled, but was taken prisoner a few days later, only to then be rescued by an Alliance patrol before any lasting damage could be done... mostly. She enlisted with the Alliance three years later, just shy of her nineteenth birthday. During those three years, she had a love-hate relationship with the military; it had failed to protect a holding in its space of authority, but while the Council denied responsibility for safeguarding human colonies on the frontier, the Alliance tried to own-up for its incompetency and eventually wiped out the slavers who had done the deed. The rest is history - when the geth emerged out of nowhere and attacked the human colony world of Eden Prime, Rose's were among the first boots on the ground to assist. The attack and Prothean beacon found there led the Commander into a series of galaxy-altering (and in some cases, galaxy-threatening) events, one of which being her own death and resurrection. Throughout most of it, she kept what many considered to be a "Renegade" ideology: a strongly pro-human approach where the ends justify the means, and black-and-white morality takes a backseat to ensuring the survival of herself, her crew, and the human race. It was the very ideology that led her to preserve the Collector Base and set off a Nuetron Bomb in lieu of the conventional explosive she had been given originally. The Neutron Pulse Bomb Rose set had a rather... interesting effect on the Mass Relay system however once the field hit the Omega 4 Relay. Quite a few of the Relays began acting strangely, and shortly after Rose successfully restarted and finished a project that would ultimately delay the Reapers from reaching Earth, the Normandy passed through a Mass Relay that did not take them somewhere else in Council space, or even their own galaxy for that matter... Involvement Rose entered the multiverse by accident after completing a mission known as "The Arrival," having been deposited with the rest of the Normandy's crew into multiversal space after a Mass Relay malfunctioned mid-transit. The particular section of space the Normandy exited Relay space happened to be right outside of the Lunar Flotilla. With no power and only momentum from being spat out of the Relay, Shepard and the others helplessly braced themselves as the Normandy collided with one of the outlying ships of the Flotilla, damaging both ships in the process, and endangering or killing dozens of people. With the help of a rather strange group made up of Shadow, Rayquaza, and Optimus Prime, she was able to minimize the damage and casualties from the collision and get the Normandy's crew much-needed medical aid. After searching the Normandy, the ship it collided with, and the space surrounding both vessels thoroughly, it was discovered that the squad she had assembled to take on the Collectors had disappeared in its entirety. Recently, Shepard and Miles, a sadistic clone of Tails, met Frank Fontaine, a new arrival in the Multiverse, in the Wing of Nightfall. Almost immediately, Miles was enamored with Subject Lambda, the Alpha Series Big Daddy that accompanied Fontaine, and after protecting the conman with a few well-placed rivets, Miles knew that he had to study this technology further. Fontaine also revealed that he had brought a single plasmid with him from his world, Telekinesis, and he offered this to the clone on the condition that they assist him in returning to Rapture to gather supplies to reboot his booming plasmid industry. Shepard showed misgivings about Fontaine's intentions, believing that he was harming more innocent people than he was helping, but Miles enthusiastically agreed to assist Fontaine with the condition that he could help develop new plasmids with technology from the Multiverse. Sure enough, four days later, Miles had constructed a submarine, and he, Fontaine, and Lambda descended to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. Using coordinates that Fontaine had remembered from his old world, the three of them found Rapture in a state of disrepair, splicers crawling the halls and corpses littering the halls. After arriving at the condemned Fontaine Futuristics building, the trio was attacked by a splicer, but Lambda quickly killed with a series of rivets. A radio in the front security booth called out, wanting to know what the commotion was, and Fontaine recognized the voice as belonging to Gilbert Alexander, one of the head scientists of the facility who was currently locked away in the ADAM laboratories outside the building. After taunting Alexander, Fontaine let Miles decide where to go, knowing that they would have to get the key from his office in order to visit the research labs where the plasmids were developed. Powers and Capabilities As an Alliance Naval Officer, Rose received all of the standard issue cybernetic and genetic enhancements given to new recruits: her eyesight was made perfect, any physical genetic weaknesses were corrected , and her muscles were given a healthy infusion of whatever else the Alliance has in stock to make their cadets perform to the best of their ability. On top of this, Rose was one of the gifted few humans who - for better or worse - were accidentally exposed to Element Zero while in the womb, granting her the ability to use biotics. Upon being restored by Cerberus' Lazarus Project, Rose was also given top-of-the-line supplemental implants, including reinforced bone and skin weave lattices, ocular dilation cybernetics, and L5n Biotic Implants. Add N7 and Spectre Training to all of that, and Rose has the capability to combat and kill enemies at nearly all ranges and venues of engagement. At close-range, she can use her hand-to-hand combat training competently, also incorporating weapon slams and clotheslines; at mid-range, she can utilize shotguns, machine pistols and some of her lower-end biotic abilities such as Shockwave; and at long-range she can utilize her marksman pistol training, heavy weapons, and her most potent attack, the Biotic Charge. To complement her wide array of combat proficiencies, Rose also has the ability to add Incendiary or Cryogenic enhancements to her bullets, granting her a more well-rounded palette in taking on enemies that won't die to normal arms-fire. She has also mastered the ability of molding her own Mass Effect Fields around her bullets, a talent she picked up from Jack, one of her crewmates from her second campaign. Quotes Trivia See also External links * Shepard's Locker (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters